coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
5 Buxton Close
go for their first viewing in early August 1980]] '''5 Buxton Close '''was the home to the young Tilsley family between August 1980 and October 1983. The one bedroom property was bought shortly after viewing by Brian and his pregnant wife Gail, who wanted independence away from Brian's mother Ivy, with whom they were living with at 5 Coronation Street. Ivy was against the idea of them moving out because the new house was two bus journeys away. Whilst Brian was initially won over by his mother's suggestion of staying, Gail threatened to move in with her mother Audrey Potter and he signed off on the house. Upon moving in on 18th August, it became evident that Brian and Gail didn't have many possessions. Ivy made curtains for the house, and decided with Bert to gift them their old bed from No.5. The young couple also purchased a dining room table for £5 from Eddie Yeats, though he later realised their poor financial situation and gave them £2 back. In January 1981, the family unit was completed when Gail brought their newborn son Nicky back to the house. The Tilsleys realised they must move back to 5 Coronation Street in October 1983, when Tilsley's Garage was on the brink of collapse. To raise funds to help the business, they put 5 Buxton Close up for sale for £18,500 and first time buyers David and Susan Denton were quick to snap it up. Brian and Gail packed up and left the house on 12th October. List of owners and residents Owners * 1980-1983 - Brian and Gail Tilsley Garage worker Brian and pregnant café waitress Gail needed their own family home after spending several months under the roof and watchful eye of Brian's mum Ivy Tilsley at 5 Coronation Street. Initially, Ivy had loaned the couple £300 to put a deposit on a mortgage on new build 16 Willow Crescent, though upon her husband Bert finding out that it had been taken out of their holiday fund, Brian returned the money and purchased the much smaller 5 Buxton Close with his own funds. *1983 onwards - David and Susan Denton The Tilsley's put the house on the market in October 1983, and an offer close to the asking price of £18,500 was soon made by another young couple - first time buyers the Denton's. Residents * 1980-1983 - Brian Tilsley Garage worker and newlywed husband of Gail. * 1980-1983 - Gail Tilsley Former café waitress and wife of Brian, who had given up work ahead of giving birth at the end of 1980. * 1981-1983 - Nicky Tilsley Newborn son of Gail and Brian. * 1983 onwards - David Denton Husband to Susan. * 1983 onwards - Susan Denton Wife to David. Background information * The exterior of 5 Buxton Close is first seen in Episode 2020 (11th August 1980), and the interior is seen for the first time in Episode 2022 (18th August 1980). See also * Full list of appearances Category:Buildings in Weatherfield Category:Articles requiring cleanup